The Empress leaves trails of tears through space
by SharpHermit
Summary: The Condesce x The Grand Highblood . The condesce leaves her sanity behind to be with the one she loves through her dream's ..But what happens when it turns real ? (Dunno if it will lean more on suspense then tragedy...We will see..)


You slip on your daisy dukes cut up from light blue ,Low riding miss me jeans a couple of inches away from your temprepedic bed .It's hand crafted design resembles the splashed aftermath of large waves clashing against cliff side boulder's beside a oceon,This design sit's on both sides of the wooden bed frame. White mother pearl colored silk bed sheet's wrap the mattress ,The same colored sheet's drape over, gently topped with a soft purple comforter , It is a bed made for a queen but the bed is king sized of course if not a little wider and longer to fit your partner..You glance down at the handsome troll as he lay naked under your sheet's ,The overly masculine indigo blood known as The grand high blood can be seen tangled in them on the opposite side of said fancy bed. You take a moment to admire the hot mess you married as you sit on the edge of the mattress, Reaching for his fantastic body.. Your cold manicured fingertip's Softly trail down his abdomen feeling that 16 pack you never thought would be possible for any being to posses besides a muscle beast... Then your hand trail's up to the side of his face where you cup it from underneath his chin,turning it slowly, admiring every chiseled feature You rarely get to see during the day , what with all that shit he wears on his face all the time..The buoy has a face that would make troll fabio's look like a whales vagina, A body that would put troll Arnold shwas in his younger years to shame. You don't know why he would want to cover up something only he would describe as A miracle..You let out a soft chuckle from how you made that analogy with bit's and pieces of his glubbin stupid clown religion ..But then again you wouldn't have met him if not for that religion,That very same religion that lead him to kill million's of low blood's who would go against your will ,That same religion that lead him to find his descendant's that shared the same faith's as he that lead you to find them, And take them both in as your own despite the rules you set in place..But the rules can go to hell when you break them,You're the mother glubbin empress .But that's besides the point..The point is all men are stupid with their obsessions' and all you can do is be supportive of his choices..If you really love him that is..All that matters is that he belongs to no one else you guess...You smirk looking at the closed eyed whimpering expression you get from him as he sleep's , from your cold soothing hand's touching him..You take them away and stand up flipping your untamed hair back, tying it to the side with a red ribbon from a gift box you received from the grand high blood that rests on your bed side table (He often gift's you when he comes back from long trip's through space,The thoughtful matesprit.).The edges of a red 90's styled latex thong can be seen peeking out the top of your low riding shorts...(Human culture sure can be amusing sometimes.) You get up and silently make your way to the balcony windows pushing them open to step outside topless ,Resting your palms on the ledge of the railing. Your head falling back just a little, eyes fluttering shut as you Take in that beautiful morning breeze blowing in from the miles and miles of ocean stretched out as far as the eye can see...This land they call earth is not too bad ...

But then you wake up for real on your throne ,Tear's running down your face...You remember now that his lifespan is not as long as yours and he died long before you could even confess your feeling's for him ...You where too far away from alternia to do it...So so far away from alternia..So so far away and there is no way to make this ship go any faster than it is now on reserved power..No matter how much you sob and yell at that dead burnt out Captor troll down stairs...


End file.
